


Wii Master

by ficfucker



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, i just wanna play wii again tbh, i think it's cute at least, is this fluff ? not sure, oh fuck it's game night with ya boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: shane + wii sports resort = good times





	Wii Master

“I think you’re the  _ only _ man in America playing with a Wii right now,” Ryan commented from the couch, pretending to be unamused, but quite obviously enjoying the view of Shane swinging his remote around wildly in front of the television. 

Shane brought down a fantastic sword swing with a loud, exaggerated huff of air. “You’re jealous I won the office raffle, Bergara.” 

Ryan wheezed. “O-Only  _ you and Keith _ entered…!” 

“Dude, you’re distracting me. I’m in the zone.” Shane swung again, slicing hard as if an opponent were actually in the room, threatening him. “The-the Swordplay Zone, Ryan.” 

Ryan giggled and checked his phone. Nothing exceedingly new on Instagram or Facebook, just a few recent fan theories on who Jack The Ripper really was, a great majority of them being Shane, publicly known time traveller. 

Apparently. 

He snapped a boomerang pic of Shane’s lanky figure stretching into an X shaped pose on loop as he reached to hit the last enemy on his run, and Ryan posted it on his Instagram story with the caption: ‘office raffle win = most annoying night with shane’. 

They had been spending almost all their nights together, actually. Switching between their apartments and sometimes sharing a bed after a binge of whatever Netflix series they needed to catch up on or a midnight run of creepy Youtube videos. Not much beyond that, though, not yet. Creating this odd but comfortable hesitancy in their relationship that excited Ryan. A sweet mix of anticipation and trust. 

“Hey, hand me a remote,” Ryan said, easing off the couch and sliding his phone into his right back pocket. 

“Suddenly interested in getting your butt kicked by the Wii Master?” Shane taunted, but handed Ryan the second controller nonetheless.

The next twenty minutes was spent on Ryan trying to get a feel for the Wii all over again, much like a child learning to hold a spoon or pencil in the correct manner, and creating his own Mii. Shane kept insisting on Ryan being sized under the shortest height option and Ryan defensively arguing that he was not, in fact, a dwarf. 

Shane, so lovingly, disagreed. 

After that came the argument of “Who Created Ryan Bergara?” 

Shane kept repeating “Ghost! Ghost! You were birthed by ghosts!”

And Ryan wanting to name his creator, simple and unoriginal, “Myself”. 

They finally settled on “Aliens” and calling it even. (Shane had already picked his creator as Bigfoot when he made his Mii a couple hours ago.) 

“Let’s kick it off with, uh, say… pingpong?” Shane offered. He had already clicked the option before Ryan had a chance to respond. 

“Get ready to have your ass kicked, Madej,” Ryan grinned, tightening his grip on his remote, spreading his legs and planting his feet firmly, a dramatic pose.  

“Br-br-bring it, Bergara.”

Pingpong was more fun than Ryan recalled, and hearing Shane audibly grunt while trying to stretch to hit the ball was hilarious and satisfying. Ryan was naturally competitive, he didn’t like to lose, and with a mind that was always willing, whether from quick calculations spurred by anxiety or headstrong stubborn, he was decent at games, video and actual. And hell, while he’d never really admit it outright, playing Wii with Shane on a Friday was starting to become one of the best nights they had spent together thus far. 

It was the perfect amount of foolishness for them both. 

And fuck, Ryan was beating Shane 5-3. 

That was, until Shane reached his arm out and palmed the entirety of Ryan’s face, obscuring his view, effectively blinding him, and laughed wildly at Ryan’s shouts of protest.

“Dude, what the fuck, you-that’s cheating! C’mon, you giant!” Ryan yelled, trying to get Shane off him, but failing.

“No rules in Sports Resort, dude!” Shane stated like it was law before wrapping himself completely around Ryan, squishing his shoulders together, one hand still clasped over Ryan’s eyes as he still attempted to wriggle away. 

Shane’s touch was lightning. It made waves of energy undulate through him, and the heat of them both, having worked up a minor sweat from their game, ignited something in his core. God, Ryan wanted to melt into Shane’s arms, give up the “fight” and meet his boyfriend (boyfriend?) halfway in a proper embrace. 

But nah, fuck that.

Ryan had a pingpong game to win. 

He jabbed his elbow into Shane’s lower stomach and Shane let out a little “oof”, loosening his grip just enough for Ryan to twist and snake out of his arms, only to find that the game was already lost, that Shane had won by a single point; the screen alit with Shane’s Mii, their scores plaster over him while he stood in a superior pose. 

“Shane, you dick…,” Ryan muttered, deflating. 

“Told you I was the Wii Master,” Shane countered, nonchalant, leaning over for the beer he had left on the coffee table during the creation of Ryan’s character. 

Ryan rolled his eyes and slumped down on the couch to sulk, picking up his phone to scroll through Instagram, saying, “Wii Master my ass.” 

“It’s alright, Ryan, losers still get rewards in this house, ya know.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s that? Some, what, coffee mug with Big Ole Loser printed on it?”

“Nah.” 

Ryan knew Shane had stepped closer to him, could feel him there, only inches away, and when he looked up, Shane was bent halfway down, and within the same second, their mouths were colliding in a soft, sweet kiss. The exact kind of kiss Ryan had been too afraid to initiate for weeks, the kind of kiss Ryan had caught himself daydreaming about at the office when he was supposed to be working. 

Shane was the first to pull away, and fuck, he was still smiling as wide as he had been before, and quirked his eyebrows up, asking, “Losin’ doesn’t seem as bad now, huh?”

Ryan exhaled deep through his nose, a silent laugh, his heart thrumming so hard, he couldn’t focus. “Wanna go another round? I’m down to lose again.”

**Author's Note:**

> slacking hardcore on actual works but enjoy this regardless !!
> 
> don't forget to comment and leave kudos !!!


End file.
